


we could work it out somehow

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alliterative Boyfriends, M/M, angsty, are you guys shipping this yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is so happy with Bruce. Everyone leaves, though, and Bruce is no exception to that. It's his own fault for pushing Bruce away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could work it out somehow

Peter didn’t know why he still expected Bruce to come walking back in after so many months. He’d be in bed, trying to fall asleep, when he would think he heard the sound of a key sliding in a lock. And then he’s sitting up, waiting for Bruce to walk in with a sheepish smile and hold him tight.

He’s been disappointed by this fantasy every single night.

Peter thinks back to nights at the Avengers Mansion, when he’d curl up next to Bruce on a couch. Tony would tease and prod and they would just laugh it off because they had each other.

He’s not sure who asked out the other, not really. It had been one of those things that had built up slowly. Tony invited Peter down to the lab and there was Bruce Banner. How many notes did Peter have scribbled in the margins of Dr. Banner’s papers? The warm handshake and smile Bruce gave him made him feel hopelessly out of his league.

The nights Tony had galas to attend were his favorites because those were the nights he got Bruce to himself. And, okay, so maybe it’s mostly Peter sneaking glances at Bruce working on a project. He thinks that the image of Bruce mumbling to himself while scribbling out equations is something he’ll never forget.

Peter still remembers the stubble on Bruce’s face as they kissed hesitantly for the first time. Bruce grins at him and Peter wonders if maybe he’s been a little bit obvious. He doesn’t mind, though, not when Bruce is kissing him like that.

There’s the first time he met the Hulk during battle and Hulk seemed to tolerate him, if not like him. And then Bruce would come back in tattered clothes and Peter would carry him home. Bruce would whisper about Peter being too young to save the world and he’d laugh it off. Those were always the nights when they made love. Bruce would hold him close afterwards because they both feared the day one of them didn’t make it back.

But Bruce left. It wasn’t an attack on the Earth or Skrulls or General Ross. They fought. Peter wanted more. The Avengers knowing was fine but he wanted Bruce to meet Aunt May in an official capacity. Secrets always had a cost and he wanted Aunt May to know just how happy Bruce made him. Deflections from Bruce engulfed their apartment.

“Well, maybe this whole thing was a bad idea!” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. He wants to reach up In the air and snatch them back. Bruce gives him a look so wounded that all Peter can do is stare. “I didn’t…Bruce…”

“I understand,” he says and he’s packing a bag and nothing Peter says is going to make him stay.

He ignores the calls from the Avengers. He doesn’t deserve to be a member of the team after he drove off Bruce. He takes back to the streets but he does it alone because he knows that’s all he’ll ever be.

All he wants is Bruce to come back and for the imagined twists of the doorknob to be real. They were supposed to have a happy ending.


End file.
